


【蛇盾冬】及时止损

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 资源有限，及时止损
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 5





	【蛇盾冬】及时止损

**Author's Note:**

> 环保持家蛇盾VS暴躁浪费冬

一次外出任务结束，九头蛇第一杀手、组织最昂贵的资产、用资源从不手下留情的冬兵从一片烟尘中走了出来，身上还保留着熟悉的硝烟味。他步伐洒脱，加上比例得当的身材，颇有男模走T台的范儿。

他随手将已经用完的M500手枪扔给一旁等候的人员，然后自顾自上车，准备回秘密基地。

冬兵只负责清场，战后打扫战场的事就不归他了。

接枪的人颠了颠手里的枪，果然子弹都被用完了。

斯蒂夫从头到尾都没说一句话，一双鹰隼般锐利的眼睛始终盯着绝尘而去的车子离开的方向。

他沉默的擦着自己的盾牌，酒红色的眼眸里有燃烧着莫名的火焰，手下一众人现在一声都不敢吭，生怕激怒这尊大神。

擦干净了染着血和硝烟的盾牌，斯蒂夫重新将它收到自己的背后，然后右手一伸，立刻有人递上了一台计算器。

“子弹消耗、枪支消耗、车辆消耗……”斯蒂夫一边“噼里啪啦”按着计算器，一边自顾自按收到的报告数着这次的战损。

手下每听他报出一项就缩一下脖子，每多一项就意味着他们之后相对应的福利就会减少一项。这是自从斯蒂夫发现九头蛇挥霍无度后定下的规矩，固有资产又不会自己翻倍，所以他们必须要开源节流，一方面从渠道赚取资金，一方面避免不必要的开支。但即使如此，九头蛇的福利还是很不错的，不论从该有的吃穿用度到战场需要的枪支弹药。

“Ccap，”竟然有人有胆子在斯蒂夫算账的时候插话，剩下众人一致用看怪物的眼光看向他，他们都是见过斯蒂夫这种时候的凶残目光，堪比传说中守着宝藏的邪恶巨龙。其实那人也不想在这种时候打断斯蒂夫，但为了他之后的幸福日子，他不得不提醒Cap应该注意他们组织浪费的根源在哪里，“其实，我们、我们百分之六十的子弹消耗都是在冬兵手上，只要他省一点，绝对可以省出一大笔资金。”

斯蒂夫停下手，认真的思考了这个可能性。他自认为不是蛮不讲理的队长，既然手下能提出一些切实的意见，他也愿意参考。

“我们先回去。”

回到秘密基地，斯蒂夫询问冬兵在哪里，被告知他领了补给已经回去了。于是斯蒂夫径直回到两人的房间，果然在床上看到了躺在李子堆里幸福的眯着眼睛吃李子的冬兵。

自从斯蒂夫当了队长，也就是九头蛇的首领之后，他就禁止冰冻冬兵，认为这种做法既不环保又浪费资金（制冷很贵），甚至为了节省房间，干脆让冬兵住在自己的房间。而且斯蒂夫还明确的和冬兵说了，他的工资都给他换李子和交房租了，如果他不工作，他就没李子吃（住还是得让他和斯蒂夫住），冬兵表示接受。

“巴基，我有事想和你谈谈。”斯蒂夫放下自己的盾，拍了拍身上的尘土，坐到床边。

没有人在的时候，斯蒂夫喜欢叫冬兵“巴基”，这种独属于他的称呼一定程度上满足了他的占有欲。

冬兵不耐烦的觑了他一眼，随手收起几个李子，算是给他腾了点地方，然后继续吃李子。

“巴基，我想你出任务的时候控制一下你子弹的用量，不要每次都用完，这样很浪费。”斯蒂夫看着吃完李子又摸出另一个李子继续吃、完全没把他的话放在心上的冬兵，心一横，决定出大招，“你如果再这么浪费，我就要扣掉你李子的数量了。”

话刚说完，冬兵一个翻身压倒了斯蒂夫，他双手撑在斯蒂夫头顶两侧，骑坐在他身上。他俯下身，两人之间的距离只有针才能插的进去，斯蒂夫甚至能闻到冬兵的味道，那是种能让他血脉偾张的味道。

斯蒂夫注视着眼前两颗包裹着愤怒火焰的灰绿色水晶，突然有了想笑的感觉，就像你养了一只猫，它乐意的时候让你撸两把，不乐意的时候就会反咬你一口。

嘿，他的小野猫。

“你这个混蛋！”冬兵现在的声音低沉又阴森，活像刚从地狱爬出来的魔鬼，令人心生恐慌，“老子TMD为你拼死拼活，你连个李子都不给我吃，信不信我罢工！”

说完，他舔舔有些干燥的嘴唇，顺势扭了下腰，成功发现斯蒂夫的眸色加深了。

“我不信，而且我决定了，你再浪费我就通知后勤扣你的李子，浪费一颗子弹扣一个李子。”斯蒂夫瞥了眼床上还剩的几十个李子，声线非常平稳的说，“看来你还有几十发子弹可以浪费。”

“混蛋！”冬兵一拳砸在床头的墙上，又留下了一个拳头印记，他们的墙上已经被砸了不下数十次。

冬兵的动作仿佛打开了斯蒂夫什么的开关，只见他顺势翻身，重新将冬兵压在身下，开始了另一场极其香艳的追逐。

结果，第二次出任务，冬兵还是一颗子弹都没剩。

拿到战损报告的斯蒂夫第一时间打电话给后勤部，扣完了冬兵今天的补给。

据九头蛇员工提供线报，当时冬兵知道自己辛辛苦苦的出任务，只拿到了一个李子，还是看在队长的面子上时，他愤怒的差点砸了后勤部。幸好后勤人员及时告诉他，砸坏了修理的钱也要全在他的工资上，他才堪堪停住手。之后，他怒气冲冲的去找斯蒂夫理论，房间里传来“乒乒乓乓”砸东西的声音，众人猜测，里面的战况惨烈。

冬兵知道斯蒂夫是个说一不二的人，他既然说不给他李子，肯定就不会给他。但作为一个杀手，杀人还要控制自己的用弹量，他不仅杀人时觉得憋屈，现在还觉得委屈。

凭什么他辛辛苦苦杀了人，斯蒂夫还要扣他的李子！

丝毫没有意识到子弹比李子贵很多的冬兵一脚踹开了斯蒂夫房间的门，坐在床上的斯蒂夫挑了挑眉，似笑非笑的看着凶神恶煞闯进来的冬兵，他对冬兵接下来能做出什么事有点期待。

“我多和你做几次，能不能不扣我的李子……”刚才还气势汹汹的人关上门之后一秒怂成了熊，如果他有耳朵，现在估计都垂下来了。

冬兵也想端着自己杀手的气势威胁斯蒂夫不准他扣自己的李子，但他知道，别看眼前的斯蒂夫对他总是笑嘻嘻的，他身上的血腥和狠辣根本不比他少，甚至远远超过他。

出于对危险的灵敏感觉，冬兵只能挑了种最缓和又最不容易被斯蒂夫拒绝的交易方法。

一切都是为了我的李子。

冬兵在斯蒂夫看不见的角度撇了撇自己的嘴，心里这么想。

斯蒂夫戏谑的看着这个为了食物主动献身的冬兵，自己送上门的，他为什么不吃呢？

于是，一场你情我愿的交易开始了。

欢快的吃了又吃，吃了又吃，吃到冬兵后悔自己的决定，开始拿东西砸斯蒂夫，企图让他起身时，斯蒂夫一手按着冬兵的头顶，一手将冬兵的左手拴在盾牌上，盾牌被他镶进墙里。

看来他对冬兵还是太客气了，竟然还让他有力气挣扎。

之后……餍足的斯蒂夫抱着无力挣脱他桎梏的冬兵，心里考虑他的好提议。

既然他这么喜欢吃李子，斯蒂夫决定接受他的要求，从自己的份额里划出钱来给冬兵买李子喂饱他，至于冬兵，负责喂饱斯蒂夫就行。

只是他的胃口有点大，接下来就要辛苦冬兵了。

九头蛇组织的人一直都知道队长斯蒂夫节俭，但最近发生的另一件事再次刷新了他们的三观。

有一次出任务，对方似乎早就知道我们要来，特地设了陷阱。负责清场的人除了冬兵外全部阵亡，冬兵因为带了很多弹药，所以还能撑一段时间。对方甚至在目的地埋了大量炸药，为的就是一举消灭九头蛇最重要的资产，只要冬兵一死，九头蛇绝对元气大伤，少不得潜行修养几年才能重出世界。

最后关头，队长一排众议，拿着盾牌闯进陷阱，和冬兵配合着斩杀了剩下的所有杀手，然后脱身。等他们跑出来的时候，炸弹正好爆炸。被队长护在胸前的冬兵除了一些擦伤外，基本没什么事，而队长就惨了，后背大面积烧伤，一头原本引以为傲的耀眼金发也被烧的差不多，还好他们原本以为丢了的盾牌没有丢，被垫在了冬兵身下。这样一来，战损还可估。

后来在基地养病的队长是这么对众人解释自己当时的行为：

“冬兵是我们九头蛇组织最最最重要的资产，任何时候都不得抛弃他！他平时浪费的子弹的确够多的，但我们要及时止损，如果连他都被搭进去了，那我们浪费的资源岂不是更多了。”

面对队长如此合理的解释，众人纷纷拍手称绝（不然他们还敢说什么）。有这么一个节约资源、保护环境的队长，九头蛇的未来可期啊。

九头蛇万岁。

冬兵坐在另一张陪护病床上看着对面莫名情绪高涨的人群，默默给他们下了个评语：“有病。”


End file.
